Dunia Shinobi Modern
by Chouu
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto seorang siswa Konoha Highschool yang tidak percaya akan ada nya shinobi di dunia modern ini bertemu dengan gadis misterius bersurai hitam peristiwa aneh pun terjadi dan mengubah kehidupannya


Chapter 1

~Shinobi Modern~

Warning : Typo, OOC, Cerita Gaje, Bahasa ancur, Imajinasi Author, Yang gak suka jangan di baca

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Om

[Masashi Kishimoto]

Rate : T

Pairing : Naruto X ?

Genre : Action, School, Romance, Supranatural, Sci - Fi and Etc

~Link Starto~

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto seorang siswa Konoha Highschool yang tidak percaya akan ada nya shinobi di dunia modern ini bertemu dengan gadis misterius bersurai hitam peristiwa aneh pun terjadi dan mengubah kehidupannya

Chapter 1 : Apa kau percaya shinobi itu ada

Kring... kringg... kringgggg... ahhhh berisik sekali ucap sosok berambut pirang yang sedang tidur, Hoam.. sambil menguap dan mengucek mata nya dan melihat jam weker yang ia buang di bawah tempat tidurnya Hmm sekarang jam berapa iya...?, Apaa sambil terkejut jam 06.45 aku hampir telat aku harus Cepat-cepat ke sekolah ia pun langsung ke kamar mandi dan melakukan ritual di pagi hari setelah selesai mandi ia pun mengambil roti dan 1 kotak susu coklat.

Naruto langsung keluar dari pintu apartemennya lengkap dengan seragam Konoha Highschool yang agak terkesan tidak rapih Blazer hitam yang ia gunakan dibiarkan terbuka dan menampilkan kaos orange yang ia pakai dan rambut sedikit berantakan.

Tanpa membuang waktu Naruto menaiki sepeda nya dan menjalankan nya dengan kecepatan tinggi, Minggir-minggir awas semua siswa-siswi pun terkejut dan langsung menyingkir dari parkiran konoha Highschool Fiuhh untung saja tidak telat memarkirkan sepeda nya dan langsung menuju kelas nya.

Hmm sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diri kepada Reader-san Ore Wa Uzumaki Naruto umur ku 17 Tahun sekarang aku berada di kelas Tiga di Konoha Highschool sekolah Ter Elite di Jepang untuk masuk ke Konoha Gakuen ini aku mempunyai prestasi di bidang olahraga seperti Karate,Judo,dan Basket walaupun prestasi di bidang akademik lumayan memuaskan.

Aku berasal dari keluarga mapan bisa dibilang ber-uang ayahku bernama Namikaze Minato dan ibuku Uzumaki Kushina mereka mempunyai perusahaan terbesar di jepang dan aku mempunyai seorang imotou yang bernama Namikaze Sara.

Tapi aku memakai marga Uzumaki karena aku ingin hidup mandiri walaupun ayah ku memaksa tapi aku ingin sukses dari kerja keras ku hmm kita sudahi perkenalan singkat ini.

Deg... perasaan aneh seperti menusuk apa ini batin naruto saat seorang siswi berambut hitam melewati nya naruto pun tak ambil pusing mencari kelas 3 B ternyata ada di lantai dua.

Saat naruto memasuki kelas semua orang pun melihat nya dengan pandangan sulit di artikan bisik-bisik siswa-siswi penghuni kelas pun terdengar hei bukankah itu Uzumaki Naruto Brandalan itu lohh yang berhasil menghajar 4 murid kelas 3 C dengan tangan Kosong Woah kudengar ia jago bela diri, Naruto pun melirik sekilas ke arah siswa yang membicarakannya tiga orang siswa itu pun terkejut dan bersiul ria huh hampir saja bisa-bisa aku babak belur batin murid tersebut.

Naruto langsung mencari tempat duduk nya ia pun duduk di paling belakang dekat jendela seketika seseorang menyapa nya Yo... Naruto kita sekelas lagi ucap Kiba.

Hmm medokusai, Kau jadi mirip sekali seperti Shikamaru, Ada apa Kiba? Apa kau sudah baca berita di internet dan Tv semalam?

Huh memang ada apa ucap Naruto, masa kau tidak tau semalam ada pembatain di Kuil dekat rumah ku, Aku tidak percaya ucap Naruto terserah kau saja ucap Kiba.

Di sana seperti ada bekas pertarungan dan juga banyak darah dan senjata tajam seperti shuriken, kunai dan banyak kertas-kertas aneh yg terpasang di senjata itu aku saja setelah melihat itu jadi tidak bisa tidur tapi bisa saja rumor shinobi di konoha benar ada.

Huh yang benar saja apa kau sedang sakit Kiba mana ada di dunia modern ini ada Shinobi kau terlalu banyak baca komik dan nonton anime, tapi menurut ku ucap Kiba ini sama persis seperti anime yang aku tonton huh kau tidak asik Naruto.

~Kring.. Kringg.. bunyi bel masuk pun berbunyi~

Selamat pagi semua nya apa kabar? Kabar kami baik, Semangat Masa Muda Kakashi Sensei ucap salah satu murid yaitu Rock Lee semua murid pun swetdrop minus naruto yg tertidur, Yo kita kedatangan murid baru ucap Kakashi Sensei silahkan masuk Uchiha san.

Kyaaa Cantik, Kawaii... ucap semua murid laki-laki dan perempuan, Hei tenang-tenang Anak-anak ucap Kakashi Sensei silahkan perkenalkan diri anda Uchiha san.

Namaku Uchiha Satsuki aku murid pindahan dari Kyoto Highschool Woaaah ucap salah satu murid ituuu kan sekolah super Elite di Kyoto, hmm Ano boleh kami tau hobi apa yang kamu sukai ucap salah satu murid prempuan yaitu Hinata, hmm hobi ku tidak ada semua murid pun swetdrop.

Kita sudahi perkenalannya nanti saja pada saat jam istirahat ujar Kakashi Sensei Uchiha san kamu duduk hmm Uzumaki Naruto angkat tangan mu ucap Kakashi dengan malas Naruto mengangkat tangannya Uchiha san kau duduk di sebelah Uzumaki Hai arigatou Sensei Satsuki menuju tempat duduknya di samping Naruto.

Aura ini batin Satsuki saat merasakan siapa yang duduk di samping tempat duduk nya, Hmm hai namaku Uchiha Satsuki salam kenal kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik Hmm ucap naruto acuh.

~Skip time bel bunyi pulang sekolah~

Satsuki Chan ayo kita pulang bersama-sama ucap salah satu murid yaitu Sakura, benar ayo pulang bersama timpal Ino, Hinata,Tenten dan Temari.

Hmm perempuan memang merepotkan ucap Shikamaru, apa kau mau pulang bersama Naruto pff hahaha ucap Kiba kau seperti Guy saja Shikamaru.

Naruto pun keluar dari kelas dan menghiraukan teman-temannya menuju parkiran Hp naruto berbunyi dan langsung mengangkat nya Moshi-Moshi paman Teuchi ada apa bisa kah kau membantu ku Naruto di kedai banyak sekali pelanggan aku dan Ayame sampai kerepotan aku akan kesana paman Teuchi tunggu beberapa menit.

Fiuhh akhirnya selesai juga ternyata hari ini banyak sekali pelanggan di kedai Ramen, Hmm Ramen ku memang Spesial Naruto Hahahahah ucap Teuchi.

Ayame hanya Swetdrop melihat tingkah laku ayahnya hmm Naruto ini gaji bulanan mu tatapi paman ini kan belum tanggal Muda ambil lah apa gaji mu mau ku potong, Ehh ucap Naruto terkejut akan aku ambil paman.

Besok kau kulibur kan tapi paman sudah tidak ada tapi-tapian selama kau bekerja disini kau tidak pernah mengambil jatah libur ini sudah malam cepat lah pulang nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah baik lah ucap Naruto.

Naruto pun segera pulang ke apartemennya aku harus ke mini market dulu sebentar membeli Rameen Spesial tiba-tiba Swush kunai hampir saja menusuk perut naruto ini ucap naruto terkejut melihat sumber serangan yang hampir saja membunuh nya tadi hufh keringat membanjiri pelipis Naruto hampir saja aku Mati.

Tap Tap terdengar suara dentuman senjata, Trang Trang siluman menyerah lah ucap sosok pakain seperti ala prajurit Shinobi yaitu Anbu memakai armor perak dan topeng binatang Hmm menyerahlah siluman kau tidak akan lolos.

Khukhukhu yang benar saja ningen ucap siluman serigala tersebut langsung bergerak cepat menuju sang anbu.

Deg.. seketika naruto tidak sengaja menginjak ranting pohon Khukhukhu ternyata ada bau manusia di sini Hmm sepetinya lezattt.

Hei cepat pergi disini berbahaya ucap sang anbu, Deg... dengan susah payah meneguk ludah nya tidak mungkin batin Naruto Kakkaki ku tidak bisa bergerak ada apa ini.

~Flash Back Saat di sekolah~

Apa sekarang kau percaya Naruto klau Shinobi itu ada di dunia modern ini Iya aku percaya sekarang Kiba batin Naruto.

Siluman serigala pun bergerak cepat ke arah Naruto... Sial umpat sang anbu dengan cepat membuat Hatsel Jutsu Cih tidak sempat batin sang Anbu.

Apa ini Akhir hidup ku batin Naruto Ka-san Tou-san maafkan kesalahan anakmu ini Imotou maaf tidak bisa menepati janji mu untuk membelikan Es krim Favorite mu karena aku selalu merepotkan kalian, Matilah Ningen khukhukhu.

Jrashhh Deg naruto terkejut apa yang ia lihat seseorang dengan cepat menebas tangan cakar sang Siluman Serigala yang hampir saja membunuh nya.

Kurang ajar teriakan kesakitan ucap Siluman serigala melihat tangan kanannya yang buntung akibat tebasan siluet tersebut darah ditangan siluman mengalir deras Beraninya kau menggangu mangsa ku.

Mata merah menyala dengan Tiga tomoe di balik topeng elang tersebut yang terkena cipratan darah menambah hawa ketakutan dimalam hari.

To Be continued

Gomen untuk cerita nya rada ngebosenin di chap 1 ini kurang memuaskan bisa di bilang ancur semua alurnya sihh gomen Chouu Author baru untuk pertarungan/Fight dan apa naruto mempunyai Cakra akan saya buat di chap selanjut nya untuk siluet bisa di tebak siapa iya hmm

Tolong Riview nya iya heheh


End file.
